In general, most drivers operate a vehicle by directly checking a surrounding area of the vehicle visually, or checking an obstacle present at a side or a rear side of the vehicle through a side mirror and the like.
However, depending on the kind of vehicle, a vehicle size, and a surrounding situation around a vehicle, there inevitably exists a blind spot in which a driver cannot secure an appropriate view through visual check, a side mirror, or the like.
Particularly, a large vehicle has an area which cannot be recognized only with a side mirror, so that in order to prevent an accident causing personnel and material loss, a driver needs to inconveniently directly check whether an obstacle is present with naked eyes while looking around a surrounding area of the vehicle before getting in the vehicle.
As a technology for solving the inconvenience, a parking guide system, which helps a driver to recognize a rear side situation (for example, a position of a parking line and existence of an obstacle) of a vehicle and safely park the vehicle according to a parking guide line by displaying a parking guide line on an image input through a camera mounted at a rear side of a vehicle, has been recently developed. However, a mounting state (for example, a mounting height, a mounting point, and a mounting posture) of a camera utilized in a parking guide system in the related art may have errors compared to a design reference by several situations (for example, incorrect assembling in a process line and external impact).
When the mounting state of the camera is changed, a rear image of the vehicle provided to the user inevitably includes information which is very different from actual information, and thus, a parking direction indicated by the parking guide line which overlaps the rear image and is displayed is also mismatched to an actual reverse direction of the vehicle. Accordingly, when a user reverses the vehicle according to a direction of the parking guide line, it is difficult to accurately park the vehicle and material and personnel loss may be generated.